


A Christmas Miracle

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU from there, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, spoilers up to "Bride"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas Eve and Clark is all alone when he gets a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

Clark Kent sat in front of the Christmas tree and sipped on a glass of eggnog. It wasn’t as good as his mother made it, even though he had used her recipe, but it was tasty enough. He had finally put the tree up after debating about it for some time. He had carefully gotten out all the ornaments from years past, memories flooding back as he hung each one. 

Judy Garland was singing in the background-- **Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas** \--the best version of the song in Clark’s eyes. It also made him sad though, like tonight. He had called his mother but she was at a last minute Christmas party. 

__Chloe and Jimmy were celebrating together, Jimmy healed at last. Lois was with the General, Lucy having flown in from wherever she was to join them. Lana was who knows where and Ollie was also AWOL. Clark had given Pete his annual Christmas call but Mrs. Ross had said that Pete was out that night at a party._ _

__Clark missed them all, missed Kara and J’onn, missed his friends and his family. He reached down to pet Shelby, grateful he at least had his dog by his side. He was still rubbing Shelby’s soft fur when he heard a noise behind him. He looked up and almost fell over, dropping his glass of eggnog with a shatter of glass._ _

__“Lex,” he breathed out. For sure enough, there stood the man he had once called friend, the man he had become hated enemies with, the man he had thought dead. Lex looked in perfect health, wearing his trademark black overcoat, black slacks and a lavender color silk shirt._ _

__“Hello Clark,” came the soft reply. Lex did not move, did not take one step closer. His face was soft and his eyes…oh Clark had not seen that look in them for years!_ _

__Clark stood, stepping over the smashed glass without a thought. “You look good.”_ _

__Lex smiled. “Thank you, Clark. So do you.”_ _

__Clark twitched, not sure what to say. “I assume this means…”_ _

__“You know what they say about assuming, Clark,” Lex interrupted. He stepped forward, stopping when he saw Clark flinch, as if preparing to step back. “I won’t hurt you, Clark.” The words were quiet but firm._ _

__“You tried to kill me.”_ _

__“I know. And I’m sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me for that. But I’ve changed Clark.” He saw the skeptical look in his friend’s eye and laughed. “I know, hard to believe, huh? I’m Jimmy Stewart at the end of _It’s a Wonderful Life_.”__

__“Uh huh.” Clark crossed his arms in front of him. “And you’re just going to play nice, keep my secret and stop all the evil stuff, is that it?”_ _

__“Yes.” It was one word but spoken with such conviction that Clark felt it reverberate around the room. Lex took a step closer, this time not stopping as he saw Clark twitch. “Clark, I’m Scrooge on Christmas Morning. I was shown my past, present and future and I don’t want to be that man.” He paused, as if mentally debating and then went on. “I miss you. I want to be your friend again. I’ll do anything to have that back.”_ _

__Clark goggled. “You want to be friends again? After everything that has happened between us?”_ _

__“Don’t you believe in giving people second chances, Clark? Don’t I deserve one?” Lex stepped even closer. “I have no excuses for what I have done, only that I did them and I’m sorry. I hurt you and that pains me more now than I ever thought possible. I want you back, Clark. I want us back.”_ _

__“Lex…” Clark shook his head, took another step back and ended up sitting down on the couch._ _

__“Clark,” Lex moved into Clark’s space, his voice soft. “I know you hate me now, you don’t trust me, but I will earn that trust, that friendship back. And perhaps someday even more.”_ _

__“W-w-what?” Clark felt like he was back in high school, dazzled by Lex again._ _

__“I’ve always loved you, Clark.” Lex’s hand stretched out and touched Clark’s face. “So much of what I did was born out of that, then out of my hate when you turned against me. But you have always been the center of my world, with the possible exception of my mother. I hope, one day, perhaps, we might be more than friends.”_ _

__Clark sat there, just blinking. Finally he said, “I’m not gay, Lex.”_ _

__“I know,” Lex chuckled. “Neither am I. But I still love you, Clark Kent. And someday, when I’ve become the man I hope to, when I become a man worthy of you, on that day, I hope you might love me back.”_ _

__“Lex…”_ _

__“There’s no mistletoe,” Lex looked around, “but I’m going to steal a kiss anyway, Clark. The last theft of my life, I promise.”_ _

__Clark froze as Lex leaned in close, unconsciously closing his eyes as their breath mingled. Their lips touched and it was like a spark. Clark gasped and Lex took advantage, opening his own mouth and kissing deep. Clark’s hands came up of their own accord, seemingly, and clutched Lex to him, holding him there, making him stay._ _

__At last the broke apart, both dazed. Clark made a sound of protest as Lex got up and stood. Smiling, Lex Luthor straightened out his clothes and rubbed one hand over his head. “Definitely a super kiss, farm boy,” he grinned. “And something to strive for, to get that again.” Lex turned and started to walk away, stopping as he opened the Kent’s door. He looked back over his shoulder, looking down at Clark still on the couch, mouth open, eyes wide._ _

__“Merry Christmas, Clark.” He licked his lips. “Thanks for the gift.” With that he was gone._ _

__

__End_ _


End file.
